wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Executor
) | leader = Grand Executor Mortuus (presumed) | leaders = High Executor Anselm, High Executor Wroth (presumed leaders until ), High Executor Crenshaw | capital = Undercity, Forsaken High Command (presumed) | capitals = Deathknell, Brill, The Sepulcher, Tarren Mill, The Bulwark, Vengeance Landing, Venomspite, Forsaken Rear Guard | races = Forsaken undead | theater = Tirisfal Glades, Silverpine Forest, Plaguelands, Northrend, Gilneas peninsula | alignment=Lawful evil }} The Executors are a group of officers within the Forsaken army. They seem to perform different tasks of military and civil nature, like commanders, lieutenants, captains or even region governors and city magistrates. Apparently, as military top officers, they also have medium-control over members of the Deathstalkers that are working in their area of influence. They are the most skilled warriors and fighters within the Forsaken ranks, acting as strategists and leading the Dark Lady's military actions to victory. History The origin of the Executors seems to have been Sylvanas Windrunner's necessity to appoint certain high-ranking officers to her newly founded Forsaken Army after they broke free from the Scourge. As the years have passed, the Executors have gained the confidence of their Queen and since this they're considered ones of her most loyal servants. They act as commanders of the Deathguards, the Deathstalkers and some Apothecaries. They are also usually appointed as the top authority over a region (such as Anselm being High Executor in Howling Fjord, Derrington in The Plaguelands, or Darthalia in Hillsbrad Foothills), or at least over a town (Arren and Zygand in Deathknell and Brill, respectively). Their abilities for leadership makes them act always as strategists and field marshals during a battle. They are the most feared members of the Forsaken. In Cataclysm In Cataclysm, Executors are now more active than ever before. Since the war against Gilneas started, they are constantly requested to command the front lines of the Forsaken. They have built up different outposts and encampments in Silverpine, which has been fully fortified. The Forsaken High Command seems to be their headquartes since Mortuus, the newly-appointed Gran Executor, is found within its walls, ready to offer quest to Horde players and send them to the front with Gilneas. Executor Cornell will also take over Emberstone Village, in Gilneas, and High Executor Crenshaw, although is only seen briefly in a meeting between Sylvanas and General Warhowl, seems to be playing an important role in the development of the New Plague used by the Forsaken (he might be second-in-command of the Invasion of Gilneas after Grand Executor Mortuus). In Hillsbrad Foothills, the Forsaken has vanquished the Alliance and destroyed the human resistance in Hillsbrad and Southshore due to High Executor Darthalia tactics prior to Cataclysm. Darthalia herself is now at command over the entire region from her base camp at Southpoint Blockade. High Executor Derrington is still leading the Horde forces settled at The Bulwark, which has been also fortified the same way Silverpine has. Thanks to his efforts against Araj the Summoner and the Scourge from Andorhal and , Koltira Deathweaver could take over half of Andorhal after driving out Darkmaster Gandling from the ruined city. Ranking System There are three ranks within the Executors. Each one implies different responsabilities and authority among the order. *Grand Executor - Leader, appointed by the Dark Lady herself. Seems to overseer the actions of the whole Forsaken army. *High Executor - Commander of the Forsaken armies. They usually act as the top Forsaken authority over a region. *Executor - Acts like a lieutenant or captain. Has substantial authority over Forsaken squads or small towns. Known Members References Category:Forsaken organizations